Crumpled Dreams
by purple snowflakes
Summary: They've got nothing to lose, nothing to gain. All they want to do are unfold, iron out, and straighten their crumpled dreams.


**Important note: This account is shared by two people, purple snowflakes 1 and purple snowflakes 2. Please do not assume that purple snowflakes 1 and 2 are the same people. Thank ya very much! **

_**THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BY PURPLE SNOWFLAKES 2 -a.k.a neutralgal- (some readers have mistaken all the stories in this account to be written by the same person, because not everyone bothers to go read profiles! To verify who had written the stories, you can either go to the profile or check the author's notes at the top of each story. Thank you very very much!)** _

**A/N: **Yo, long time no see, people! I missed fanfiction a whole lot, so i gotta upload something, don't I! Anyway, this is purple snowflakes TWO TWO TWO, so don't get mistaken (: .This piece is a really old one that was just for mere enjoyment, so don't expect mind-boggling vocabulary and perfect grammar. After all, I'm just a twelve year old kid (not yet thirteen! i don't wanna be thirteen!) So, sit back, enjoy, and try not to puke. I don't write all that good, so you gotta be prepared for the atrocious writing. I'm warning ya.

---

**_Crumpled Dreams _**

One

The loaf of freshly baked bread lay on the table, its sweet smell wafting from it and with its mistysteam rising into the air. Sakura glanced around. The baker was puffing up some of his lumps of dough.

Swiftly, she scurried behind the table, eyeing the massive baker with her brilliant emerald eyes.

_Bread. I must take the bread. Tomoyo's waiting. _

She grabbed the steaming loaf. It was still too warm, and her fingers burned.

"Ouch!" she squeaked, dropping the bread. The baker spun around.

"You again! Thieving little whatsit!" he bellowed furiously, advancing on the young girl and waving his dough-covered fist. Sakura squealed and swept the steaming loaf into her arm, biting her lip as she ignored the burning pain and taking off as fast as she could. The baker hollered and lumbered after her, flailing his arms.

Sakura sped off, her heart beating madly. She ran as fast as she could, feeling spurts of energy speed her legs up. Hastily, she swung around a corner, hearing the baker's shouts fade away. The loaf was still steaming, and Sakura's arm felt as if it were going to burst.

"Tomoyo, Kero, I'm coming," gasped Sakura, hurrying along an alleyway and whirling around another corner. She dropped to her knees and rolled straight through some smelly rags, spinning right into a small, stuffy crevice.

"Sakura!" shrieked Tomoyo, grabbing the brown-haired teenager before she smashed into the wall. A small, mouse-like creature with fluffy white wings hovered worriedly in the air. The smell of the place was stale and musty, with only a few rags scattered on the ground to serve as beds. Sakura handed the loaf over to the ebony-haired girl beside her, breathing heavily.

"Almost caught me again," she panted, wiping her forehead with the back of one grimy arm. "But no matter, I escaped." She beamed wearily at her friend, who was looking horrified, with her hands cupped to her mouth.

"Not again, Sakura! Never go and do that again. Leave it to me and Kero, we'll do the stealing from now on. You've been getting the food for all these weeks now, Sakura, we have to do something," said Tomoyo anxiously. She dabbed at Sakura's face with a dirty handkerchief. "Kero-chan, leave some for Sakura!"

Kero, the tiny stuffed animal, was gorging himself with the bread. He raised his head.

"Awww, but Tomoyo... Us magical creatures need to eat too," claimed Kero, fluttering his wings obligingly as he retreated from the loaf.

"I wonder what kind of magical creature you are, Kero!" chirped Sakura excitedly, while Tomoyo inspected her arm.

"I'm Cerberus, Guardian Beast of the Seal. I've told you that enough times, haven't I?" he said proudly. Sakura eyed him doubtfully.

"But I've told you, Kero, you don't look like a beast."

"Sakura, your arm's all blistered!" yelled Tomoyo hysterically. Sakura blinked.

"No wonder it hurt," she said thoughtfully. Tomoyo rummaged through the neat pile of objects at the corner of the cramped area.

"Plasters... plasters... didn't you nick plasters, Sakura? We should go get plasters... poor Sakura, your arm looks really red. I'll nick something now, okay?" said Tomoyo finally. "Pharmacy, isn't it? I'd better change to look neater. Sakura, throw me one of those dresses, please?"

Sakura fingered the hem of one of the dresses in a stack of clothing reluctantly.

"But, Tomoyo-chan, it's really dangerous out there..." whispered Sakura nervously. "Especially at the pharmacy."

"I don't care, Sakura, we need to heal your arm," said Tomoyo fiercely. She pulled a dress from the stack by herself. "Turn around, Sakura, Kero."

Both Sakura and Kero turned around, hearing Tomoyo pull on the dress. Finally, she got onto her hands and knees.

"I'd better go now, it might close soon," she said quietly, gazing at the darkening sky. "Almost evening."

"Good luck, Tomoyo!" said Sakura, clasping Tomoyo's hand with her own. "You really shouldn't go, but good luck!"

Tomoyo cracked a small smile, and after waving at Kero, she slipped out from their curtain of rags.

Cautiously, the black-haired fourteen-year-old stepped out of the alleyway. She ran her fingers through her hair tensely. Did she look too much like a vagrant? Maybe she should have wiped her face or something. Swallowing hard, Tomoyo approached the pharmacy.

She tiptoed in, slipping through the door. Thankfully, the pharmacist was snoring her head off. She smiled and moved stealthily over to the bottles of ointment. She ran her finger over the rows of bottles, and finally choosing one, she fumbled for it and stuffed it into her dress. She glanced around.

Okay, the coast was clear. There wasn't anyone around. Breathing a sigh of relief, she snatched a roll of bandages and a packet of plasters, stuffing them into her pocket.

Wow. That was easy. She wondered why Sakura almost got caught so many times. But the pharmacist was one lazy freak. She smiled and shaking her head, she approached the glass door.

A hand grasped hers firmly.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Tomoyo screamed and tried going for the door, but to no avail. Man, the guy's grip was strong. She gulped and stared at her captor.

He was a young, lean boy, around the same age as she was. With piercing brown eyes and a messy mat of brown hair, which stuck out in all directions, he actually looked rather intimidating. He was glaring at her accusingly, looking pointedly at her slightly bulging pocket.

"I saw everything," he hissed. "Put them back."

"It's for Sakura, I can't put them back!" she cried frantically. "I need them!"

"Pay for them, at least," he snapped.

"I can't!" she wailed.

"Shut up, we're going to wake her up," he whispered angrily, tugging her over to another row of shelves.

"Please don't tell her, Sakura's arm is full of blisters, I can't put them back, I need to heal Sakura!" she whispered wildly. "Please let me take them, Sakura is hurt, I need to heal Sakura, don't bring me to the police, please don't!"

"Sakura?" he said quizzically.

"Yes!" whispered Tomoyo. "My best friend and second cousin! She hurt herself while helping me, please, let me go!"

Tomoyo struggled, tears brimming in her amethyst eyes. She shook her head hard, the tears flicking away. Her long tresses slapped the boy in the face, and for a moment, he let go, yelping.

"Ouch! Damn, wait!" he yelled desperately, watching the young girl scurry away. He wrenched the door open, sprinting after the girl. He could still hear her hurried, frenzied footsteps.

Swearing, he dashed after her. Her frightened, panicked breaths were loud and clear, and he knew he was close. He heard a dress swish as the girl darted around the corner.

"Oi!" he yelled frantically, spinning around the corner and running as fast as he could. He had run straight into a dead end, and bewilderedly, he glanced around. Nothing there, except for some smelly old rags waving in the wind at the bottom of the wall. Cursing, he walked away.

That girl was no ordinary one. He had to find her again.

And Sakura. Whoever she was.

"Tomoyo! Were you caught?" asked Sakura worriedly, her face white with worry. Tomoyo panted heavily, trying to catch her breath and clutching her pocket tightly.

"Some boy chased me," she gasped raggedly, still taking in deep breaths, "but I got away. He almost caught me. Sakura, we should really try to find a job. We can't hide here forever."

"But, Tomoyo, Onii-chan, Otou-san and your Okaa-san have all been Illusioned, we have to hide here and plan! They were looking for me, I'm the only one with magical powers," whimpered Sakura, clasping Tomoyo's hand. "They can't find us as orphans. We must continue living like this. We have to save Otou-san and Onii-chan."

Tomoyo pulled out the medicines she had stolen and applied them to Sakura's red, raw arm.

"Sakura, I feel really bad about all this stealing," murmured Tomoyo. "It's very dangerous, you may get caught."

"But, Tomoyo-chan!" wailed Sakura despairingly. "We can't let him Illusion us! We must stay free, to think for ourselves! Please, Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo stayed silent, placing the plasters delicately over Sakura's blisters. She glanced at Kero, who was snoring in his pile of rags contentedly.

"Tomoyo-chan?" said Sakura tearfully. "I want to save everyone, we mustn't get out and get caught by them, we mustn't! He's making them look for me, and when he gets hold of me, he gets the cards, and he'll Illusion me too-"

"Sakura, you're too powerful to be Illusioned by that mutated freak! You're really strong, Sakura, you can do it. I don't care; tomorrow, we're both going to find jobs. We haven't a single yen, Sakura!"

"But still, I can steal! Stealing is wrong, but I mustn't succumb to him! I must save them, Tomoyo, I can't go out of hiding," said Sakura softly, her voice trembling and her emerald eyes, so much like huge, rounded orbs, were shining brightly with held back tears. "Please, we've done this for almost a month, we still can do this."

"That boy, Sakura, he's looking for me," said Tomoyo quietly. "He knows there's something wrong with me, and he's looking. He's not ordinary, Sakura. I'm not even magical, and yet..."

"Kero should know about this!" cried Sakura. Tomoyo shook her head and patted the sleeping creature.

"Let him sleep, Sakura," said Tomoyo, giggling. "Get ready tomorrow, Sakura, I think we'd better get jobs to find out more about that boy."

Sakura laughed nervously and hugged her knees to her chest, rocking herself to and fro.

"I just hope he's not one of _his._"

---  
A/N: Crappy, I know. I'm not good at this plot stuff, plots are just the dumps for me. But still. Please review, every review I get brings a smile to my face! So you gotta review to make me happy. Thanks a whole lot, too! For sitting through this crap, that is. (: Not sure where this story is gonna go, I've not gotten the 2nd chapter ready yet. I have to see the response to this story first before updating. If it's really pathetic, like 4 reviews ((stares at Crystallization's first chapter)), I'm not gonna update. If the response is really good ((hah, one in a million chances)), i shall update. Reviews are really cool! So review! Thanks and have a HAPPAY NEW YEAR!


End file.
